


Idle Chatter

by MaskedMildew



Series: ARMS Grand Fics (Heheh) [2]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, these gals hangin tf out cuz they bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: Twintelle and Misango are surprisingly-close friends. They occasionally find themselves hanging-out, when time and circumstance permits it.





	Idle Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> ngl the whole idea of Misango and Twintelle being buddies got stuck in my head because of that one official art. You know what I'm talking about, right?

Twintelle had a battle scheduled for tomorrow, so she'd flown-in the day before from the set of an in-progress film. Perhaps it would have been more efficient to arrive at an earlier date, to prepare more, but life wasn't always so easy to plan. Her training was constant, even while shooting movies, and she liked to believe she stayed on-top of her game at all times. So, no worries in that regard!

Besides, she still had a little time to visit with the rest of the roster, and the break from working was brief, but  _much_ appreciated. 

A rumour had been travelling around social media... something about a challenge within the Institute. Twintelle's first goal once touching-down in the HQ's home nation was to get to the bottom of it. 

She never _quite_ got to interrogate anyone before an unscheduled run-in with--  _who **she** believed was _ (and thankfully, so did the person in question!)-- a good friend. He was done-up in that  _gorgeous_ gear he donned in the ring, leaving the 'promo' branch of halls to walk into the foyer. Once he saw Twintelle, he stopped in his tracks and stared, almost as if uncertain she would remember him.

_Of **course**_ she did, though. 

The actress' arms went up and she cooed a ' _bonjour_ ' before jogging forward elegantly-- like how she did  _everything_ \-- and stopping at a respectful distance from the taller man. Immediately, Misango's eyes lit-up and he gave a smile in return. It was reserved, but warm nonetheless. His arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked under that ornate headgear.

"It took you long enough to visit again." he observed, lacking any real judgement. Twintelle clicked her tongue and looked away, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh, amie, as if you aren't more elusive. This has to be the first time I'm actually seeing you on-site when it's still light out!"

A shrug was earned with that. Misango couldn't deny the truth. 

"Recently a... a few of the fighters here have attempted to entertain me, I think." he sounded amused, head tilting to motion towards a paper posted on the wall. "A challenge, have you heard? I find it funny." his chuckle was light, and Twintelle flashed a smile before turning and heading to the paper on the wall, frowning curiously. A finger tapped her chin. "Hm... I  _have_ heard! I was hoping to ask someone about it, but I came across you... which, is no problem at all, I assure! Hm..." she leaned back, reading over the printed words once again before twisting on her heel and placing a hand on her hip. 

"Quite a few people are participating,  _oui_ _?_ That is quite a turn-out! Though I suppose one should never underestimate the power of fads and a promise of free food!" with a sigh, Twintelle did a once-over of Misango's attire. Beautiful as ever, but probably not the best for lounging. With a quick glance at the watch on her wrist, she decided she could spare some time to spend with her friend. He was a bit introverted, and there were no doubts that this challenge was bringing quite a lot of attention to him. 

With a shallow, playful bow, the Silver Screen Queen offered her hand, smile wide on her face. After a moment of confusion and consideration, the offered hand was taken by Misango's, and he allowed himself to be led-away. No questions necessary.

* * *

The duo found themselves in an older, seldom-used makeup room. Nothing luxurious, but Twintelle could appreciate what supplies there were and the general  _vibe_ of the place. (Warm and welcoming. Even with just the two of them, it had  _personality_!)

Misango had carefully placed his traditional clothing aside, deciding instead to wear one of the fluffy, white bathrobes provided by the Institute. It fit quite well, despite his size! The man was seated upon a chair, turned to face Twintelle who had been carefully washing his face with a warm, damp towel. She seemed focused, or relaxed. 

_That would make two of them!_

 Finally pulling the towel away, Twintelle's gaze softened. The cloth was placed to the side replaced instead with a small disk of powder. "You know, I'm always very glad when people let me paint their faces. I believe it is a great way to bond, eh?" She wouldn't bother with anything too fancy. This would be washed-away in a short while-- probably-- and it was just for fun, anyway. Only the two of them would see it, if that was what Misango wanted.

The fighter in question merely cracked a small grin, it disappearing quickly once he felt Twintelle's hand reach forward to his face. One eye shut as she began to carefully dab eyeshadow onto his eyelid. He could see a small smile adorn her attentive face. It was heartwarming to know this small thing he allowed brought joy to such a highly-regarded woman. The stress must be immense.

Everyone deserves the chance to unabashedly be themselves, especially when such a crucial part of one's job was to be  _other_  people.

"So, amie, are the other fighters here being nice to you? I would assume so, but if they get too overbearing, you need to understand it's fine to ask for space!"  
"The attention does not bother me. I still spend plenty of time on my own," as Twintelle finished applying the powder to one eyelid, she shifted her hand to begin on the other side, Misango shutting that eye instinctively. "I came to fight here for a reason, but I understand now that it shouldn't be my only reason for being here, or I will lose interest." Twintelle hummed in response, eyebrows raising.

"Tres bien! Words more people should choose to live by. It is like how life is... we may all strive to become an actor or famed sportsperson, but there is so much on the path from point A to B. Why not stop and smell the roses? It will make your journey more enjoyable..." with that other side done, Twintelle leaned back to grab a tube of, what Misanfo believed to be, eyeliner. It was cute how she perked-up after dragging the tip of the pen across her hand and finding a solid, black mark. 

The duality of man, Misango supposed... 'man' meaning ' _humanity_ ', of course.

She leaned forwards once more, again engrossed by her craft. "So, you're trying to integrate yourself into the company of the others. That's wonderful to hear! Anything more you wish to report? I hear you fought Kid Cobra and won, but he seemed to be off his game. I won't let you say you've fought him until you best him on more even terms." she lowered her voice, as if someone could hear. Knowing the ARMS Labs that was entitled to the surveillance on the lot, they probably could. 

"But I have no doubts you would come-out on top no matter the case." with a hum of satisfaction, Twintelle squinted at either side of Misango's face, judging the makeup's symmetry. It seemed to be good enough, so she decided to move on, turning her body to place the tube of eyeliner on the counter and to rummage through the rest of the selection. It seemed as if she were deciding whether or not to use mascara, eventually opting to do it just for the sake of having fun.

Afterwards, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Twintelle naturally appreciated to be focusing solely on the application of Misango's makeup, and Misango himself was never too talkative anyhow. There were a few hums and  _quite_ a few funny faces of concentration, but eventually the spell of quiet was broken. The actress straightened-out her back and tossed the container of lipstick she'd acquired at some point during the exchange to the side.

" _Voila!_ " she gave a sigh, grinning with the knowledge that she had done a good job. Sweeping her hand towards the mirror, Misango took that as a sign that he was allowed to look at himself. Once he did, he turned his face about to inspect it from all angles. What a lovely job! His smile was small, though genuine, and he gave a satisfied nod.

"A shame to wash it off... but I think you would be able to replicate it simply, eh?" he turned to her and she mocked a pout, a finger trailing down her cheek like a tear. "Well, you aren't required to wash it off, now!"   
"I do not have anything in my quarters to get rid of it so easily. So sorry, but it will have to go." 

Twintelle waved her hand and laughed airily, already reaching towards a package of makeup remover she'd had at the ready. "Oh, I understand, I understand. Though someday I  _will_ make you wear that out. Your eyes are gorgeous, it really helps to accentuate them! Now, take one last look in the mirror for me." and she got to work removing all of the colour just as carefully as she had when she'd been putting it on.

* * *

Twintelle had a dinner to arrive at in an hour, and a promo to shoot even later. Yes, she still had quite a bit to do before the sun went down tonight, so the two needed to part. At least she had been able to spend some time in a stress-free environment with a friend,  _that_ was her victory for the day. 

The two stood before the doors that would inevitably lead to a cheering crowd. A 'calm before the storm', as Twintelle once recalled another fighter saying, which she wholeheartedly agreed to. Misango was out of his traditional attire, having changed into a baggy shirt and pair of sweatpants he'd kept stashed in his locker. _Much_ more relaxing!

 "So, this is  _The End_ for our visit now... what a treat it was to see you again, Misango!"  
"Huel ihui!"

With a noncommittal bow, Twintelle turned to the glass doors and waved back with both a hand and a part of hair. "I'll be sure to arrive earlier next time we are both to be at the same place at the same time. Maybe you'll have made more friends, and we can go to dinner?" She turned back, a hand resting on the door, "Who knows? Maybe I'll find a way to take more time off before departing. Perhaps I'll even get to see one of these fighters make you laugh! Hmhm,  _au revoir!_ "

She pushed through and out of the building, Misango behind her smiling warmly with a single hand up in 'goodbye'.


End file.
